With your love shining through
by c.rie.ativity
Summary: In which Greg becomes a father, Mycroft finds out about some secrets the Detective Inspector had managed to keep and they pick Love and Care up along the way. If only romance and family could be this simple.


It was one of those rare days where it seemed like the criminals in London all decided it was their rest day and had decided to leave the government and the Met alone for the moment.

Oftentimes, rare days like these led to the Yarders being a bit fidgety and they would sometimes end up trying to find something to focus their minds on. Oftentimes, their minds focus on gossip in the office, this sometimes leads to some disagreements but office gossip is more or less expected when there's little to nothing for a group of detectives and officers of the law to do.

Usually, their attentions would be focused on the typical gossip such as who was having an affair with who, if DI Dimmock really was frequenting flower shops and who the flowers were for, if DI Lestrade had settled everything in that mess he called his divorce, if DS Donovan really was in love with Anderson, if the Freak was dating Watson or not, etc.

These were all common gossip subjects that the Yarders were known to engage in. On any normally boring day, they would be partaking in whispering about these subjects to one another with an almost hungry delight.

Today is not such a day.

Instead, most of the Yarders - at least, those part of DI Lestrade's division - were clustered round the receptionist's desk as they tried to get her to reveal more information about a man that had recently waltzed into the Yard without so much as an introduction and had locked himself and DI Lestrade in Lestrade's office. His arrival was done in so confident a manner that the Yarders had all taken notice of him the moment he stepped inside. (It may have been partly in thanks to the two burly men that was clearly his security detail and partly in thanks to the confidence with which he had entered the building.)

Had DI Lestrade peeked outside his office, he might have seen his officers hissing at the receptionist to tell them everything she knew about his visitor. Had he seen such a sight, he would have ended it by ordering them all to find something more useful to do with their time.

As of the moment, it was really only the receptionist that has to deal with the overeager, information hungry NSY workers. The nervous young lady pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and fidgeted as she listened to every question. When everyone finally quietened, they waited for her to speak.

'I… really don't know who he is.' She mumbled, her cheeks reddening as she heard frustrated groans. 'He just walked up to me, told me that a call from higher up will say he's allowed entry to Detective Inspector Lestrade's office and then it happened.'

'Did the toff give an I.D.?' DS Donovan asked, her brows knitted together as she leaned on the receptionist's counter.

The receptionist - whose name was Mara Kingsley - shook her head in the negative.

'He gave me a business card though.' She mumbled as she gave the sergeant the cream coloured card. 'He said his I.D. was too important for him to give to me.'

Donovan only raised a brow at Kingsley before she read what was written on the card.

**_A.T. Del Valle_**

_Philippine Government Official _

**_Contact:_** **atdv **

There was no other information for Donovan to find which led to her furrowing her brows and shooting a look at Lestrade's office.

'What sort of trouble d'you think he got into now?' She muttered to a nearby constable who grimaced.

'Maybe Freak's done something in the Philippines that caused the government to be involved?' The constable - a DC Jameson - murmured, his nose wrinkling slightly. 'God knows the bastard is capable of that.'

'Yeah?' Donovan raised a brow at Jameson who shrugged. 'Lestrade's not his damn keeper. If that bloke there wants to arrest Freak for anythin', it should be his brother he talks to.'

Jameson shook his head at Donovan and rolled his eyes. 'You're forgetting that the Freak tends to steal DI Lestrade's badge, yeah? Maybe that was the name they saw and now, Lestrade's got to explain 'bout how Freak's stolen his identity.'

A short silence followed Jameson's theory before Donovan grimaced and looked at the Detective Inspector's office again. 'I hope that's not the case.' She muttered. 'Lestrade's too good a man for this shit.'

Another worker - Faulkner from I.T. - cut in with a nervous and apologetic smile.

'It could be the divorce though, couldn't it?' The young man speculated. 'I mean, you heard what his ex had said. She _knew_ people. D'you reckon she framed DI Lestrade for a crime or something?'

Donovan paused before she shook her head. 'Mad cow's smart, sure, but she hates tropical islands. Won't last a day in the heat.'

'Can't we just ask Detective Inspector Lestrade?' Kingsley asked in her sweet and timid manner. 'I don't think he'd be angry if we ask.'

The officers and other employees of New Scotland Yard all exchanged glances before they shrugged. 'If DI Lestrade don't fly off the handle on us for gossiping then yeah, I suppose so.' Jameson started simply.

Donovan, however, remained silent as she kept an eye on Lestrade's office. Something was going on, she just knew it. Something was happening here and she felt like it would be something important to the detective inspector.

* * *

Inside the office, Greg was smiling brightly at his old university friend as the two of them regaled each other on what had happened to their lives since they had last seen each other. (That would have been two and a half years ago at New Year's Eve) Despite the obvious bodyguards guarding the door, the two of them were just laughing and chatting with each other about how their lives had gone.

While he didn't expect anything exciting from Alfonso's life - minus things that his friend was not allowed to tell him - Greg still found himself taking pleasure in the fact that his friend was looking hale and whole.

Greg had already updated Alfonso on his life ("Divorce was a mess, but Sarah's backed off when Cousin Alfred stepped in as my attorney. Planning on moving out of my old flat though, don't think I'd need the space anymore.") He had also updated his old friend on his family's lives too. ("Clement's finally gotten engaged and Moira's doing good in her ballet career, though she might be retiring soon. Mama's trying out new flowers for the garden and Father's as busy as ever. Not much has happened, really.") So all that was left for Greg was to glean out the reason why his friend from years ago had decided to fly all the way to England when it wasn't any sort of celebratory event that would require his presence overseas. (Professional or otherwise.)

Deciding that it would be best for both of them if he had simply asked, Greg cleared his throat and nodded at Alfonso.

'Now, you know everything that's happened to me. Mind telling me why you've come over?' It was simple and straight to the point. There really was no better way around this other than to rip the answer from his friend's lips rather than play word games with him.

And yet, even though he knew that was the best way around it, he saw Alfonso stiffen in his seat before his friend gave him that pleasantly blank smile Alfonso had perfected in their university days.

'Why must I need a reason to meet with a good friend?' Alfonso asked smoothly, his arms crossing as easily as he could. His face held a good innocent mask that would fool just about anyone.

Not Greg though.

The detective inspector snorted and rolled his eyes.

'I know you, mate. You won't go abroad unless it was for a _good _reason.' At that, Greg paused before he added, 'By your standards.'

Alfonso only raised a brow at him and wrinkled his nose. 'My disinclination to travel may have changed since we last met.' His friend pointed out, his tone trying to sound convincing.

Greg smiled and shook his head. 'Alfonso, you bitched 'bout travelling back in uni, I don't think you'd change in a small number of years.' Leaning forwards to be a bit closer to his old friend, Greg raised his brows at Alfonso. 'So let's come clean and just tell me what you need, yeah?'

The innocently blank expression on Alfonso had faded and instead, Greg saw the underlying anxiety in his friend. Concern coiled in the pit of Greg's gut as he waited for Alfonso to speak but a minute passed and no words left Alfonso's lips.

Two minutes.

Three.

It was the fourth minute when his old friend finally spoke - not without taking in a deep breath to gather courage in himself, of course - and Greg's concern grew when Alfonso _did_ speak.

'First off, I promise you I had already consulted legal professionals from both countries regarding this matter.' At that, Greg's concern had spiked up. Alfonso had always been confident in his knowledge in law, what caused it to waver enough that he would consult with others? Seeming not to notice Greg's concern, Alfonso continued, 'Second, whatever necessary documents needed to be filled out, I had seen to that as well. If you agree to this, you'll only need to sign the documents to finalise it.'

At that, an alarm bell rang in Greg's head. Holding up a hand to stop Alfonso's explanations, Greg cut in. '_Documents_? Jesus, Alfons, what the hell're you thinkin' of getting me into?' He hissed to his best friend.

Almost as if he wasn't heard, Alfonso continued speaking. 'Third, all expenses will be paid with my money. I promise you, I had saved enough and invested enough to know that I'll be able to provide for this… _project _without any difficulties.'

Greg shook his head and he got up, went round his desk and crouched down in front of his old friend, grasping Alfonso by his shoulders. The contact was enough to jar the dark-skinned man out of his explanations and to actually make eye contact with Greg.

'Mate, you know I won't bite your head off for having a request of me, yeah?' When Alfonso nodded slightly, Greg grinned. 'Now, what's this about with legalities, documents and expenses on your bank account?'

It was meant to be a gentle tease on his friend's nervousness, but it was like the question was enough for Alfonso to look ill at what he was about to say. Greg was expecting a regaling of trauma or some sort of blackmailing scheme, but the first answer he got was a cream folder being taken out of Alfonso's briefcase and being pushed towards him.

A part of him thought it was likely a criminal case that the Philippines was trying to get custody of, but when he opened the folder, his eyes widened when he was greeted with the sight of a round-faced girl with dark wide eyes.

Greg could feel the fear and trauma the girl most likely had gone through from simply looking at her. His heart clenched and he looked at Alfonso, waiting for his old friend to tell him what - more like _who_ \- it was he was looking at.

'I have an old friend, she's working as a teacher at a private catholic school.' Alfonso murmured, his finger pointing at a letter stapled beneath the photograph. 'She wrote to me with details about one of her students and her concerns about the girl's possible abuse. I was indifferent at first,' Alfonso paused and gave a bitter smile directed to himself. 'But then she called me one day and she was beyond furious. I didn't understand until she sent me the address of a hospital and I found out that the girl had fainted at class due to being starved.'

Greg sucked in a sharp breath. 'You're not saying-'

Alfonso grimaced. 'I am.'

Greg felt a cold settle inside his very blood as he looked at the round-faced girl again. He could see hauntedness in those wide eyes and her lips was in a forced smile, her shoulders were hunched as if she was trying to hide from the world, her head was ducked down.

She can't have been older than six or seven in this photo.

'And that was enough to make you act, was it?' Greg murmured, taking one of the documents in the cream folder to peruse. 'The moment she fainted due to being starved, it made you realise how bad it is.'

Alfonso laughed. 'Afraid not.' His tone was disgusted when he spoke and Greg looked at his friend in disbelief. 'I finally acted when the paediatrician assigned to her pulled me aside to tell me of her past injuries she had managed to find out about. Each of the reasons for those injuries were bullshit and that was enough for me to finally take action.'

Greg knew that the standards for these things were different. He knew that disciplining children in every country were different but to hear how his friend had finally taken action after finding out the worst of the abuse made Greg feel sick.

'You can't be fucking serious, Alfons.' He breathed out, his hand trembled as he brought it to his mouth to try and stop himself from retching. 'A kid fainting from starvation should've clued you in. It should've been enough of a scream in your face for you to make that move.'

Alfonso only shook his head and looked at the files in the cream folder. 'Greg, you and I know that the Philippines is different. Abuse is… _different_ there. Legalities are different there and it was a miracle alone I got enough evidence to have been able to take her away from that family.'

Greg was only silent as he read through the girl's files. He found that while he couldn't fault Alfonso for not taking action sooner, he still couldn't stomach looking his friend in the eye for not trying to do something about the situation earlier.

'Her name is Beatrice de Castro.' Alfonso spoke.

Greg remained silent, waiting for his old friend to tell him more of the girl he was shown. He wasn't like Sherlock that could tell the kid's backstory with just one glance, but he could still read enough of her that he found himself feeling protective of the child.

'And how old is she exactly?' Greg asked, his voice low.

There was a pause.

'Seven.' Alfonso whispered. Greg uttered an oath and glared at his old friend. 'She turned seven three months back.'

'Jesus _fuck_, Alfons.' He hissed, 'How did you just let _this _go on? She's a fucking kid, a _baby _and you just _let _this happen?'

Logically, he knew that this was not as easy as he's making it sound. He knew how complicated it was to liberate a child from any sort of abusive environment. The fact that Alfonso was in a good position in the government to arrange for a liberation with little to no fuss was just a stroke of luck. But he still felt anger rise in him that his friend would take this long to even make any sort of move.

'I had to choose a good moment to make my move, Greg.' Alfonso snapped, his dark eyes flashing in irritation. 'I can make liberation easy for her but I have to make this as legal as I could so that everyone would not question her being taken from her family.'

There was a short silence before Alfonso spoke again.

'Do you understand that, Gregory?' Greg was never called "Gregory" by Alfonso. At least, not unless it was important for him to know what he was saying.

Clenching his jaw, Greg only nodded and tried to steel himself for what else his friend had to say.

'But even with her liberated from her family, I still wouldn't be able to keep an eye over her what with my responsibilities.' Alfonso sighed. 'She would be put in a system that isn't the kindest to children in her predicament seeing as I am wholly incapable of offering the kind of emotional support a child like her would require.'

The thought of the child being put in a foster family that might further damage her made Greg shift in discomfort in his seat.

'Tell me you won't let her go through the system.' It was highly likely she would but he didn't want to think of any other scenario. 'Tell me you have a magic trick that'll keep her safe.'

Alfonso smiled.

'That's where you come in.' His friend nodded to the files before he carefully pulled out a few documents and slid them over to Greg. 'You were always better with children than I have been and I'll only need at least a year to shortlist families that would be able to provide her with the emotional stability she would need to properly heal-'

Greg held up a hand to stop Alfonso from speaking any further as he tried to wrap his head round what his friend was asking of him.

'Hold on, Alfons.' He muttered, his brows furrowing together. 'Are you asking me if I could take the girl in?'

'Only until I get a shortlist organised.' Alfonso assured him with a small smile. 'I'll have to attend to my usual duties while going on conferences to meet with potential foster families that would be able to handle a child with severe trauma and after that, I'll be back to get her.'

Greg was silent for a few moments as he mulled over what his friend had said before he sighed and rubbed at his jaw. Alfonso had always known that he had wanted to be a dad but that Sarah hated children and to offer him the chance to foster a child was something close to his wish being granted. Alfonso also knew how demanding his job was and how rare it was for him to have an appropriate amount of free time to even look into adoption.

'Alfons, mate, you know I'd love to but I have work and if I _would _have to foster the girl, I'd need to look into schools, call my family, handle every legal matter I'd need-'

This time, it was Alfonso's turn to cut him off.

'Greg, calm yourself.' His friend smiled. 'As I've said, _everything_ legal had been handled already. All you'll need to do is call your family.'

Greg grimaced. 'And my work? Alfons, I love my job as a DI and having a kid - much less one with trauma - would need a lot of attention and care.'

'You have rest days and this will give you motivation not to work yourself to the bone. You could come home at your actual out-time and the child could have a babysitter or something if she doesn't have classes.'

Greg was silent for a few moments longer before he shook his head and reached over his desk for a pen.

'I hope you know what you're doing, Alfons.' He muttered as he took out various documents from the folder that was waiting to be signed. Giving each page a check, he found that all the information was correct and up to date. He snorted. Trust Alfonso Tiburcio Del Valle to know everything he'll need to fill out forms for _someone_ _else._

It took a few moments of signing his name before he finally set his pen down and looked at his old friend with raised brows.

'So, when m'I gonna meet her?' Alfonso smiled brightly and he got up from his seat, brushing away any dust that might have gathered on him as he did so.

'Tomorrow. We will be at Whitehall where a government official will be serving as a witness to the proceeding. It's more of a formality, nothing legal or illegal, just to make sure someone could vouch for the fact that the girl is delivered safely to the foster parent. It's a precaution I'm taking.' Without missing a beat, Alfonso took a pen from Greg's pen basket and scribbled something on the folder.

'That's the floor and room number where we'll meet. Be there at 1215 or earlier since the official that's overseeing this isn't forgiving regarding tardiness. I will see you tomorrow.'

And just like that, Alfonso was gone and with him left the bodyguards.

Silence reigned the room for a few moments before he finally decided to read the scribblings his friend had left on the folder.

_Floor 2 _

_Room 207 _

_Initials M.T.A.H. _

He supposed if he was a stranger, he wouldn't have recognised anything written here. He would not have recognised the room or even the floor. Even less likely would he have made any sense of the initials he read.

But he was no stranger.

He had been in that room a fair number of times and he had met the man that bore those initials enough times inside and outside of Whitehall. He supposed it only made sense that after years of speaking with Mycroft Theodore Alexander Holmes, minor government official, regarding his younger brother, Greg would finally have it be his turn to speak with the British Government regarding someone being put in his care.

Surprisingly, Greg did not mind that the British Government will be involved with his fostering a child.


End file.
